Emerald Green
by Jerry Chang
Summary: Follow Brendan on his journey round the a Hoeon region. Expect many lemons on the way
1. Chapter 1

Brendan, that's my name. 15 years of age, recently moved to Littleroot town. That is my story so far, but this is just the beginning.

.

I am currently residing in the moving truck with all my mother and my own luggage and possessions. Sitting on some of the furniture wrapped in plastic sheeting, I think about my life.

Why are we moving back here? Well it started with my parents. As a child, they had an interesting relationship which was made growing up quite hard for me. My father decided one day that he had enough and was moving back to his hometown, Petalburg City. He later became the gym leader Norman, famously known for using just normal typed Pokemon.

For our family, the three of us, it was hard. My parents got a divorce, I was left with my mother despite my fathers wishes. She moved back to the sinnoh region to live with her parents who passed away recently. That's why we are back. My parents want to give it another go so instead of going back to living with Norman we bought a house near him, in Littleroot town.

The truck has stopped now, furniture shuddering as it was brought to a halt. A man with a Machoke opens the doors and I eagerly get off, and stretch my legs. The ride was long and my legs had cramped up. After stretching, I went inside my new house.

The house itself was nothing special, not too big, not too small. It had Pokemon workers moving furniture in and plastic sheeting everywhere. After greeting my mother I went upstairs to see my new room.

The room was small in size and had a bed next to the window with a nice looking clock on the wall. The walls were barren and white and in need of decorating. The wardrobe and drawers were covered in plastic sheeting and I ripped them off.

I then sat on the bed when my mother came upstairs. She suggested that I should go and introduce myself next door and meet their daughter. At the word daughter, my ears pricked up but I didn't show it did. I replied politely before going off to do so.

The house was next door to ours, and I knocked on the door. A middle aged women with an apron on opened the door as if in the middle of cooking.

"You must be Brendan," to which I nodded,"Oh my name is Melissa Maple, come on in." she said warmly, beckoning me in.

"Our May is just upstairs, go find her," she said.

I walked up the stairs and to my left was a closed door, from which I heard moaning coming from. Coming from May I deducted. I decided against bursting in and her thinking of me as perverted. I politely knocked on the door and waited. I heard mad scrambling for a few seconds before an exasperated voice said "come in."

I walked on in and sitting on her bed was May Maple. Long, lush brown hair ending at her shoulders, emerald green eyes with a devilish glint in them. As my eyes moved south, I began to like what I saw. Big, luscious breasts squeezed into a tight shirt which betrayed a lot of cleavage. Erect nipples, I could bet it was not due to the cold. An hourglass figure with long tanned legs.

"Um,hi there, you must be May?" I asked. She was probably thinking why this random guy was in her room.

"Who are you?" She said.

"Brendan,I just moved in next door."

"Brendan," she said getting up and walking towards me, looking at me from head to toe as if she was inspecting me. "You are going to become a Pokemon trainer yes?"

"I guess so," I said,

"Well you better find my Dad, Professor Birch then."

With that I thanked her and left closing the door behind me. I left the house and began to look for Professor Birch. Walking up to Route 101 I saw Professor Birch but he was chased by a Zigzagoon, a brown raccoon Pokemon.

I was tempted to laugh at the Professors futile attempts to fight off the Pokemon.

"You there, in my bag is a Pokemon, use it to help me," the cowering Professor said.

Opening the bag, I noticed there was 3 Pokeballs, one containing Treecko, Mudkip and Torchic respectively

Frowning for a second I decided to pick Mudkip, the mud fish Pokemon. I then engaged the Zizagoon in battle.

"Go Mudkip go!" I shouted, summoning the blue Pokemon from the Pokeball.

The Mudkip leapt out and then looked towards me obediently, expectanting orders.

Then I thought what moves could the Mudkip use, "Use tackle!"

The Mudkip bounded towards its foe and tackled him to the ground. The other Pokemon got up wincing, my PoKenton had scored a heavy hit. The Zizagoon then launched a tackle itself which inflicted little damage to the water type.

"Ok finish him off with another tackle," I said. The small blue mud fish nodded before doing so.

The Zizagoon was subsequently knocked out.

"Yeah!," I shouted before picking up the Mudkip in joy.

"Well that was amazing," The Professor said getting up and wiping grass off his sleeves, "You battled with real character and spirit. This isn't the place to talk so let's go back to my lab ok?"

.

Later on at the Lab.

"You know if you are to be a Pokemon trainer, it takes great responsibility." I nodded in agreement.

"That being said, why don't you keep that Mudkip you used earlier." He said holding out Mudkips Pokeball.

"Sure," I replied, taking it off him and releasing the Mudfish from it.

"Would you like to give it a nickname?"

"Not now, I don't think, I'll keep it at Mudkip." I replied.

"Ok them, I would suggest you find my May on route 103, and give her a battle maybe?"

"Ok," I said before taking off.

.

I got to route 103 with no difficulty, passing through Oldale town quickly. It was a 20 minute walk in which I let out Mudkip to walk with me.

On our way, we encountered a Poocheyena. I sent out Mudkip and defeated it with ease. During the battle, Mudkip learnt a new move, water gun.

We moved on and found May, almost waiting for me.

"Oh hey there Brendan," she said

"Hi," I replied

"You know that because now you are a trainer, I can challenge you to an official Pokemon battle?"

"I know that," I said nodding, "So let's get this over and done with."

"Wow,you seem confident," she said smirking,

"I aim to please," I replied.

"Do you want to make a bet?" she asked teasingly

"If you are up for it, then yeah." I said coolly

"Winner takes all," she said with a devilish smirk on her face.

I decided against asking what that meant and just summoned my Mudkip. In turn she sent out her Treecko, a small green gecko with a dark green tail.

"Crap, a grass type," I muttered.

I looked at the Gecko, it looked quick, probably quicker than my Mudkip. Mudkip was strong and brave but not very quick.

The Treecko ran forward and used pound on Mudkip, who retaliated with a tackle.

I looked at the grass around us and had an idea.

"Mudkip use water gun on the ground around us." The Mudfish did so and succeeded in making the ground boggy as I wanted it to.

"Treecko, use pound," May shouted. The Pokemon ran forward and got its foot stuck in the boggy land. That was my chance.

"Use tackle," Mudkip obeyed and knocked out the Treecko who despite its speed was unable to move out of the way.

"Return Treecko," May said, returning the Gecko to his Pokeball.

"Interesting tactic, making the ground all boggy," she commented

"Well I read that Mudkip lived in marshy land and I guess it would do better there." I replied.

"So what do I get from winning?" I asked

"Damn I wasn't expecting you to win," she mumbled, she then reached under her skirt and pulled out her panties,

"Keep them," she said, "As I saw you checking me out before."

I caught the panties with ease and stuffed them in the bottom of my bag.

"Now let's get back home."

.

At the lab later

"Brendan, from what May told me of your battle, it seems you really do have your father's genes. Here have this," he passed me a red device which I recognised as a Pokedex.

"I have something for you too." May said, passing me 5 Pokeballs.

I thanked both of them and went home to tell my mother.

At home things were still being put away and my mother was sitting on the couch with a box in her hand.

I told her what happened and that I was to become a trainer. She smiled and gave me the box in which contained 'B button running shoes'. I thanked my mother before going off using my new shoes to run to Oldale.

At Oldale I went to the Pokemon Centre to get Mudkip healed.

After briefly flirting with Nurse Joy I sent off on my Pokemon adventure to route 102.


	2. Chapter 2

Having just the one Pokemon on my team, I decided I needed to strengthen in terms of numbers. With that in mind I went into the tall grass in route 203 in search of Pokemon.

Suddenly a small white Pokemon with a green head appears, a Ralts. Grinning I send out Mudkip, to battle.

Before I could tell Mudkip to attack the Ralts, the wild Ralts used confusion and slammed the poor Mudfish into the ground. Wincing, the Mudkip got up, now enraged.

"Wow,it's a strong one," I commented to myself. "Use water gun!" Mudkip obeyed but the Ralts was able to teleport out of the way.

"Try again," I said, and this time the attack hit the Ralts, the effect throwing it backwards.

Seizing the chance, I threw a Pokeball at the Ralts. The ball hit and captured the startled Ralts, before dropping to the ground, shaking several times before stopping. With a satisfying click, the Pokemon was caught.

Walking over, I picked up the Pokeball and sent out the newly captured Ralts. The Ralts looked around, confused before looking at me, almost fearfully. Noticing this, I went down on to the Ralts level, and began to speak to her,

"Hey there, my name is Brendan and I am a Pokemon trainer. Back there we had a battle and you were caught by me. I can understand if you are scared and unwilling to leave home, but I can promise you, that I will take you on an adventure. Our very own adventure." I said soothingly.

Ralts, seemed interested by this and perked up.

"Cmon, let's go," I said patting her head.

We walked for a bit longer before reaching Petalburg city. Going to the Pokemon centre I gave the two Pokeballs to Nurse Joy who put them in the Pokemon healing machine. By now it was starting to get late, I had caught Ralts in the late afternoon and gotten to Petalburg at dinner time.

"Do you have a place to stay the night?" Nurse Joy asked me.

I thought about going to stay at my Dad's but decided against it, "Not really," I said.

"Why don't you stay here at the Pokemon centre tonight," she said suggestively.

"Mmkay."

"Upstairs, second door on your left." She said winking

"Alright then," I said picking up my bags and Pokemon and going upstairs.

.

Later that night.

It was about 8 o'clock when I heard a knock on my door.

"It's open." I called out, sitting on my bed.

The door opened and in the doorway was one of the hottest things I had ever seen.

Nurse Joy in a revealing nurse outfit, which showed off her wonderful DD breasts, erect nipples and hour glass figure.

She stepped in and closed the door behind her and locked it. Smiling seductively she crept over towards my bed and jumped on like a wild Pokemon. At the foot of the bed she arched her back and I got a nice view down her shirt.

Noticing this, she straddled me and then started to undress, slow enough for it to be torturous yet so beautiful. My penis went up, struggling to break the confides on my underwear.

The nurse noticing my penis trying to break free from the prison of my pants and gently touch her core. Smiling, she pulled back, now topless and put her mouth on my crotch and began to use her mouth to fish out my member.

"Oh my," she said when she saw the size of it.

"I aim to please," I said smirking, 11 inches impressed a lot of women.

"You say you are a trainer," Nurse Joy began, her tongue flicking out to lick the head of my member, "Don't you think you are in the wrong business."

"I don't know, aren't you in the wrong business." I replied.

Moaning as her mouth engulfed my member. I was in bliss, my penis was engulfed in a warm, pit of pleasure. Her head bobbed up and down my cock as I felt my orgasm build.

"Do you want to see a trick?" she asked as she pulled her mouth of my cock, saliva hanging from her mouth like a thread, connected to my cock.

"What kind of trick?" I asked

"Trade secret," she said before taking a deep breath and deep throating all 11 inches of my throbbing cock.

"Oh Arceus," I said, moaning.

Her emerald eyes met my grey eyes as she deep throated the whole cock.

"Stay there for a second, I'm about to cum." I said. She obeyed and I shot a lot of cum down her throat.

she waited till I was finished before pulling off, my cock. She licked her lips as she swallowed all of my cum.

"Ready for the main course," she said exposing her bare pussy.

i looked down at my cock which was definitely ready for round 2.

I dove down and thrust my head in her crotch.

"Do you want to see a trick?" I asked teasingly.

"What kind of trick?" She asked catching on.

"Trade secret," I replied as I thrust two fingers from my left hand in her wet pussy. Vaginal juices soaking my index and swearing finger. My right hand began to play with her clit, gently flicking 'her bean' while gradually began to speed up.

And then my tongue shot out and touched lightly her puckered asshole which I later planned to fuck the shit out of. Gently and teasingly I began to lick her asshole, my tongue licking in circles.

Her thighs began to squeeze my head as she came close to orgasm. My left hand had found her G-spot and as I finger fucked that particular spot, she began to squirm as she had her orgasm.

"Oh shit," she screamed before she came. Vaginal juices coming out of her pussy, soaking my hand.

"I didn't know you were a squirter," I remarked.

"I didn't know you had such a big cock," she countered, her eyes transfixed onto my piece of meat.

"Give it to me," she begged.

i obliged. I lined my cock against her entrance before stopping. There her vaginal lips were puckered and waiting to be fucked. I started to rub my cock against her, upwards rather than inwards. She moaned as this happened and then between heavy breaths demanded me to fuck her.

"Fuck me, fuck me like the dirty slut I am," she said, knowing that dirty talk turned me on.

"I am merciful," I said before entering her, for a MILF she was tighter than expected.

"oh abuse that pussy," she said as I buried my sword to the hilt inside her.

I grunted and began to fuck her, hips like pistons as I fucked her pussy. Boobs flying as I fucked her.

I planned on fucking her ass before, and it was time to put that plan into action. Pulling out, i turned the nurse on her front. I told her it was time for doggy. She thrust her ass in the air and I mounted her. Suddenly I thrust myself into her ass. As soon as I did so she orgasmed, the pleasure replacing the pain.

i found a use for those wonderful tits and held onto them as I fucked her beautiful ass.

"fuck your dirty slut, Brendan, oh oh. Who's your naughty nurse." She moaned.

i grabbed her arms and used that to speed up my thrusting.

"I'm about to cum," I shouted

"so am I." She shouted back

"1. 2. 3!"

we both orgasmed at the same time And it was one of the most intense ones of her life.

i left my rod embedded in her anus as we got our breath back and them pulled out, stream of white, hot sticky cum flowing out

"Well that was amazing," I remarked.

"I better get going," she said before thrusting her fist into her ass and removing it, covered in cum. I licked her hand clean before, leaving, cum splattered, naked. She stopped at the door.

"you can keep the clothes," she said before shaking her ass a little and exiting the room.

exhausted I pulled up the covers and went to sleep.

.

end of chapter.

best lemon I think I've written yet. Be sure to review and to leave a fav or follow. peace


End file.
